


Stab Wound

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Knives, Stabbing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, beheadings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 8: Stab Wound. Virgil needs to teach Deceit a lesson.





	Stab Wound

Deceit staggered backwards, hands going to his abdomen, and coming back covered in red. "Maybe this will teach you to listen when I tell you to do something, _Deceit,"_ his attacker mocked, toying with the knife he had just used to stab Deceit. "Stay away from the others. I don't want to see you complimenting Roman, or debating over philosophers with Logan, and I _definitely_ don't want to see you argue with Patton. Over _anything."_

Blood was roaring in Deceit's ears and spilling out through his gut, but he knew that Virgil would want a response, so he silently nodded.

Virgil grabbed Deceit by the jaw, forcing him to look Virgil in the eyes. "I want a _verbal_ response. I want your _word_ that you won't bother the others."

"I promise," Deceit whispered.

Virgil pressed hard on Deceit's abdomen, causing him to double over in pain as the skin and muscles and organs stitched themselves back up, like they always did when Virgil was done playing with him. "I don't know if you can read a room, Deceit, but you're not welcome in the Mind Palace anymore," Virgil snarled. "Get lost."

Deceit turned tail and staggered away, the pain of the stab wound and the subsequent healing making him unable to run, over even walk without being doubled over.

Roman was approaching him down the hallway and Deceit internally cursed his luck. "Deceit, are you all right?" Roman asked, walking over and offering his hands out.

Deceit smacked Roman's hands away. "Fine. Leave me alone," he choked out.

"You don't look fine," Roman said. "Did something hurt you? Did Remus get out of hand again?"

Deceit shook his head, continuing to stagger down the hall, until Roman grabbed Deceit's shoulder. Deceit wrenched himself away. "Leave me alone!" he hissed. "Don't touch me!"

"What's going on with you today?" Roman asked. "Usually even if you're annoyed you won't behave this poorly."

Deceit shook his head. "I'm keeping you from getting hurt. Leave me alone," he insisted.

"Who would hurt me if I helped you out?" Roman asked incredulously.

In an instant, Virgil was appearing from the shadows. "I wouldn't hurt _you,"_ Virgil said. "But Deceit, we just had this conversation. You were to leave us alone!"

"I was trying to!" Deceit objected.

Virgil's eyes flashed dangerously and Deceit flinched. He hated when he spoke out of turn on instinct. Virgil summoned a knife again and in an instant, Deceit's head was disconnected from his body, and his remains dissolved, beginning to reform in his room. Vaguely, Deceit's consciousness dampened. He hated when this happened. Virgil would wipe Roman's memory and it would be like nothing ever happened. But Deceit remembered. He always remembered. And he didn't know what he could do to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
